


Hidden

by petite-neko (petiteneko)



Series: Hidden!verse [1]
Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: 30forbiddenfruits, Angst, Fluff, Hidden - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 04:32:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/petiteneko/pseuds/petite-neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that there will be a hero that will save us all, but can all of us truly be saved? Perhaps I don't want saving. -- Takes place during Ocarina of Time (and Majoras Mask)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so this is a work in progress, multi-chaptered. I am not too sure about ratings, or warnings until I get to the particular chapters. (I mean, I have an idea of everything, but I need to fill in the blanks in between) So if they end up changing I will give warning in the chapter. Also, if I have readers that would prefer anything adult in nature be omitted from the story, let me know :3
> 
> Also the tags and warnings so far are what I know is going to happen for certain in the overall story

“You shall be the guardian of this place, waiting for this _Hero_ to return to this time. You shall inform me of whenever he comes back, but you will not harm him.” The moment those words were spoken I had known that I was accepted into Ganondorf’s service, that I was one step closer to my lifelong goal – to destroy the traitorous Royal Family. If I was the instrument in the Hero of Time’s death, the survivor of the royal family would have one less chance to survive. Once Zelda died I would be free from the oath I had to take as a child. I would no longer be a slave to a family I did not wish to serve.

 

However, my instructions did not just end at that. Just a few months after Ganondorf had taken over Hyrule, Cethin – the shadow of the hero – had become lost within the WaterTemple. Instead of having him guard the Temple of Time while I slept, and gather food for the both of us, Ganondorf decided that he would use the situation to his advantage. So he used Cethin to slowly twist the temple, would use him as a leverage against the Hero of Time from within the temple itself, and since I could communicate with Cethin through a telepathic link, I was assigned a new mission. Once Link, the Hero of Time, emerged I would become his guardian, I would become his companion, his _friend._ I would follow him, I would learn his weaknesses, and I would relay that information to Cethin – because the more we had on this hero, the more our chance went up to defeating him. We would double-team him using the shock of my betrayal for even more leverage.

 

So that brought me here – sitting upon a ledge while I awaited the arrival of the hero. Normally I stood by the doors and did not bother to hide but today was different. Somewhere deep within me I knew that the hero would awaken today, just like somewhere deep within me I knew that five other temples existed and they had to be challenged, and just like somewhere deep within me I knew I had to teach him songs that accompanied each challenge. None of these ideas had spawned overnight though, but the revelations were gradual. After enduring heat I would dream of DeathMountain. Then came the image of a powerful force, of a dragon and of a red medallion. Next the urge to pluck my lyre strings arose. Every temple and song came to light in this manner, but it just seemed so natural, as if I had known this my entire life.

 

So that was why I trusted my mind and my gut for this occasion – and there were too many signs to ignore. Birds once thought dead would chirp, a few flowers bloomed in the dried-out soil just outside, and even the holy gems of the land were glowing brighter today. Hope had filled Hyrule because the very earth itself knew that its saviour would rise.

 

Not that I would tell my master this. In fact, there were many things I did not inform Ganondorf about – I did not tell him about the revelations of songs, of the day of awakening, or even of the temples. Perhaps the reason why bordered on the ruse I would play, bordered on what Ganondorf had more-than-once accused me of, and bordered on a thought that I loathed to my very core. My memories, my ideas, whatever they may be called, resembled a Sheikah entwined within the light; they would make me appear to be a servant of the royal family.

 

But all knew that I was not. I murdered, I pillaged, hell! I was even behind the take-over of Lon Lon Ranch! Reality made my guise that much more difficult to maintain. Link would believe me – the boy was so gullible! – but the world would not. So a cloak I must don, another ploy I must start. I would tell him that I was a wanted man – and in truth that I was, just not for the side that he thought of – I would tell him as many truths as I would and hide as many as I could to convince him of who I _should_ be. I would not lie unless I absolutely needed to as I hated lying – almost as much as I hated the royal family. Yet, it was that subtle difference that allow me to lie – even if very, _very_ sparingly. I would not go back on my sense of morals and my ways – even if they did originate from my people.

 

I glanced once again at the gems of the land, as if waiting for a cue. Surely they would react to the magic that would shortly take place just meters away – time was a powerful force. Many a time the blue, green, and red auras drew me towards them and once I had been stupid enough to actually put my hand out. I didn’t know why the Goddesses spared me their wrath, but my hand did not burn at their touch, I was not repelled by their holy blessings. However, I never did try it again. I could not risk my goal on a simple curiosity – especially when either result risked my life. If one of Ganondorf’s minions saw that I could touch the gems my place in the army would be shattered, and if I _couldn’t_ well… my body would probably be shattered. Either result was one that I would never choose so I just _didn’t._

 

Then the gems glow began to throb and I knew that the magic was starting – even I could feel it. The hero was awakening. Now all my waiting was over, all my watching _nothing_ would finally turn into watching _something_ or rather some _one_. I would now become a lie, but not one that I spoke but rather created with truths – both hidden and told. It was intriguing how if one tells a truth but also hides a portion of it that a lie can be born.

 

Not only were the stones simply glowing, and the magic was no longer _just_ a tangible sensation on the air, but there was now a small column of bright blue light being emitted from the pedestal that once held the Master Sword. I waited and watched as it grew and brightened before fading into nothing. But nothing was not left in its place – no it once concealed the land’s saviour, the prophesized man, the Hero of Time, and now it left him revealed to this unkind world that he must rescue and save. It seemed almost… cruel.

 

I smirked in dark amusement before a thought hit me – So I was right…

 

I didn’t have the time, nor the luxury to let that thought be digested, not to mention after seeing just the man’s silhouette my mind was filled with other thoughts. I could see the resemblance. I could see how this man was Cethin’s other half.

 

No, I reminded myself, the hero was not Cethin’s other half. It was Cethin who was the dark twin, the evil clone. Cethin was made _based_ on Link because without a piece of the boy (now man) Cethin could not have been made. Cethin was _the_ _hero’s_ shadow but the hero was not Cethin’s light. Yet, even though I still knew that, I could not help to compare this hero to Cethin. He had Cethin’s strong stature, he had the same bangs framing his face, he had the same facial features and structures. Hell! Even their clothes were the same! But even with the exactness in all of that the Hero was a definite contrast to Cethin. Link was light. While Cethin had the dark, deep red of the shadow, the hero had the bright, shimmering blue eyes of the Hylian. Instead of the dull shades of the darkness, there was the vibrant green of the Kokiri. Replacing that moonlit silver hair was this sun-kissed blond hair. Opposing the tawny brown–black skin tone was the fair peachy-white skin. However the most notable difference was not in their outward appearances but in the auras they projected. Cethin’s aura was one of pure darkness – it thirsted for blood and malice, it crept around his victim and generated the greatest fear. The hero was his complete opposite and radiated a pure aura – instead of craving destruction it healed everything it touched, hope filled all that was nearby. It was akin to a newborn babe with its innocence… just as Cethin was when he was formed, before he was corrupted with Ganondorf’s darkness, and I was struck with a strong sense of nostalgia. I shook my head, trying to rid the feeling and instead concentrated on the warm embrace of the hero’s aura and it seemed to draw me in. I didn’t resist – for what was the harm if I had to step into the light anyway?

 

“I have been waiting for you, Hero of Time…” I whispered upon my descent behind him.

 

A truth, because it plainly was, yet it hid so much. (Why was I waiting for him; how did I know who he was; how long have I been waiting; what would I do now that he is finally here…?)

 

The Hero of Time turned sharply around, drawing the Sword of Evil’s Bane. Would it reject me, or allow me to touch it like the gems? I didn’t know; I didn’t want to find out; and I especially didn’t want _him_ to either. His once sky-blue eyes tightened into a glare and I met his now blue-black eyes evenly. What would he do?

 

“Who are you?”

 

So simple and short we go then.

 

The hero’s voice was also different than Cethin’s, I noticed, and that had surprised me. However, even that moment’s hesitation was hidden beneath my many layers of metaphorical and physical masks. “I am Sheik, survivor of the Sheikah.”

 

How would he take that news? Did he even know who the Sheikah were? If he did then my lie has begun.

 

At my comment he lowered his sword but not his guard. _Wise, even if it isn’t his domain._ I pushed that ill-timed sudden knowledge off to the side. I would figure out what that meant after.

 

“Hey!” I thought I saw a fairy earlier and now she was in my face before she fluttered around me in laps with twinkling sounds. “A Sheikah? Do you know Impa?”

 

I smirked. _Navi, you just gave me the perfect alibi._ How I knew her name I knew not, but that too was pushed off into the sort-later pile of ideas. “Impa and I have met before, yes.” I said, trying to mimic my aunt’s cryptic way of speaking. “In fact, she is my mother’s sister.” I purposely left out the fact that we have not spoken a word since she left the castle with Zelda years ago, and that if we ever met again it would be with blades and not words. But this hero will never know those facts until it was too late – that I _would_ ensure.

 

And as I thought they would, my words convinced both Navi and the hero that I was of no threat or harm to them. The fairy smiled and nodded at me before she flew back over to the hero and sat on his head. The Kokiri-raised Hylian also smiled at me – yes I was welcome. But why wouldn’t I be? I was the nephew of the princess’s nursemaid. What reason would I have to betray the Hero of Time – Hyrule’s only hope?

 

I took their silence as a cue to begin my speech. “While you slept, Ganondorf has taken a hold of the land, he has turned the land against its people, has wreaked terror upon its children. Once you step outside of the Temple, be prepared for the worst. As you stand here now, newly awakened, you are clueless as to what to do. Let me tell you:

 

When evil rules all, an awakening voice from the Sacred Realm will call those destined to be Sages, who dwell in the five temples. One in a deep forest, one on a high mountain, one under a vast lake, one within the house of the dead, and one inside a goddess of the sand. Together with the Hero of Time, the awakened ones will bind the evil and return the light of peace to the world.”

 

What I said, was a mixture of my own experiences and legends. I knew now, where the temples were, and I had investigated them on my days I wasn’t guarding the temple. However, even though this knowledge would have made my master’s conquering hasten, I could not tell him of my discoveries, and this speech was dangerous to speak.

 

The words risked my very life.

 

This legend of old spoke of a hero who would traverse time with the seven sages and conquer the darkness of the land. It spoke of five challenges – the five temples. It spoke of awakening these sages. But the locations were kept hidden. And now, this very legend was coming into fruition – the five temples, the five sages. The Temple of Time (and Light) was the temple that we currently stood in – but those roles were for Zelda and Rauru respectively. The Sage of Light was an old Sage, he was the only one who didn’t require an awakening, the only one who stood in his position since the start of time as we knew it. Regardless, the hero took in my words as the truth and I observed his reactions.

 

I could read the shock in his eyes as I explained Hyrule’s state – did he honestly think that Ganondorf would sit idly by as he slept? I could see his throat move as he swallowed in anticipation at the prophecy that he must fulfil – was he looking forward to this? I could also see his understanding after the first half of the prophecy was told – was he figuring out the temples’ locations? However I wondered if this hero truly understood what his role was, how important to the future of Hyrule he was. Did he know what would happen if he fell to Ganondorf’s – my – hands? Did he realize that the entire world lay on his two shoulders? Did he grasp the concept of how dangerous his mission was? Even with that knowledge in tow has he accepted this mission?

 

In all honesty, I hoped he did. I hope that he knew what he was risking, that he knew the grave importance, and that he accepted it in spite of it because it would make Ganondorf’s – my – victory that much more sweeter.

 

I wanted that shock to turn into dread and horror, I wanted to see shame painted over his features and I wanted to shatter the hope that was there. And then I wanted to see a mirror reflection on that renegade princess. I wanted her to realize, _experience_ , all of the pain and suffering that her family had inflicted upon mine.

 

But in order to do that I had to gain the hero’s friendship and trust so I continued with my story.

 

“You must look for the five temples and awaken the five Sages.” I explained to him as I hid a smirk behind my mask and from my voice. “One Sage is waiting for the time of awakening in the ForestTemple. The Sage is a girl I am sure you know. Because of the evil power in the temple, she cannot hear the awakening call from the Sacred Realm. Unfortunately, equipped as you currently are, you cannot even enter the temple.”

 

If I concentrated hard enough, I could see a humanoid figure within the light that surrounded Navi and she bent down to look at her charge. “Link, he’s right. Look at your hands! They’re too big to hold your slingshot and your boomerang!”

 

As if to test Navi’s point, this hero took out the small toys and held it up with a sigh before putting it back, obviously disappointed. He then turned back to me with a question poised in his stance. “So what do you suggest I do Sheik?”

 

 _As gullible as I thought, this hope of Hyrule…_ I thought and my smirk widened. He was already forming a dependence on me. Destroying him already seemed a step easier. If I ripped that reliance away from him would this hero still remain standing? An interesting experiment… perhaps I should start it now and respond to him hmm? I remembered Ganondorf’s order: “Accompany this hero wherever he goes. I want him to die in the most painful way possible. Protect him until my orders.”

 

I held out my hand, not restraining the full blown grin. “Follow me.”

 

 


	2. Undead Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On Hiatus, just updating, since I forgot to.

As I led him out to the newly decorated town square I felt the hero’s hand tighten. I observed his reaction in amusement: those widened eyes, the clenched muscles, that hastened breathing. It was almost as if this hero was afraid of simplistic redeads.

I had to contain my laugh.

Perhaps I best inform Ganondorf of this information at a later time.

“W-What happened?”

Wasn’t it obvious? “Ganondorf.” I said blatantly.

“S-So he just…”

I couldn’t contain my bemused smirk as I realized what he was going to say but I shook my head to hide it. “Quite the contrary. These are just old reanimated corpses, the ones that were buried within the graveyard at the Temple. Most of the people who lived in Castletown had escaped to Kakariko Village. Seven years ago, Ganondorf’s army had been too busy within the Castle itself and he was too preoccupied with chasing after Zelda. That is what had spared their lives.”

“M-Most?” The hero had stuttered and looked at me with fearful and worried eyes. “What happened to the rest?”

“They either died or enlisted within Ganondorf’s army.”

“They _what!_ ” The two from the past had shouted out at me and earned glances from the redeads.

“People are not as strong as you think Hero. They caved in from the promises of riches and honour. Not everybody believed in the tale that you are obviously fulfilling right now. Some people are not loyal enough, some are just greedy, and some are just needy. For you, only a day has passed, for us though… it’s been seven years. Seven years of Ganondorf’s reign, seven years of living with it. People have aged, people have died, people have been born.” I realized that I was being harsh and I gave a gentle, reassuring squeeze to the hero’s hand to correct that. “Listen Hero, I know it’s hard to wrap your head around it, but you need to in order to understand the people. Many will not believe that you are the Hero of Time, many will not think that life will ever change and many will shun you or even try to rat you out.”

“I… I see.” He said quietly and looked at his feet. “Seven years of agony and torture and I could do nothing to stop it…”

I gave his hand another reassuring squeeze and tilted my eyes into a soft smile.

Almost… almost did it feel sincere.

He looked over at the redeads with sorrow in his eyes and took a deep breath.

Well… I couldn’t have him conquering this fear now could I? Subtly I tossed a needle and hit the closest redead’s foot with it.

It let out a blood-curdling scream and looked at Link with its eyelesss sockets.

The hero tensed.

“Sheik, do we _really_ have to walk past them?” The hero’s voice was small, weak, and full of fear. Wonderful.

“Do _you_ have any other method to get past them?” I challenged him. Of course, _I_ did but I wasn’t telling him that. It was far too amusing watching his terror.

He swallowed before his hand was slowly removed from mine. He exhaled loudly, pulled an ocarina from _somewhere_ and played an uplifting song.

And suddenly light poured from the skies – raining down upon each and every redead in the square while freezing them in their tracks. I felt my arm being grasped tightly before I was tugged while the hero sprinted through Castle Town. I had to quickly follow suit to avoid having my muscled pulled. Strangely for one who slept for seven years, the hero was quite strong.

By the time we had reached the bridge. The rays of light were fading into the dark and heavy clouds that covered the town ever since Ganondorf had taken over the town seven years ago. It was hard to see, but I still could as the redeads began to twitch back to life… or whatever the state the living dead were in.

The hero’s method for dealing with the redeads was quite… interesting. Another thing I had to mention to the Dark King.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms almost displeased. “And what was that?” I asked.

“The Sun Song?” He tried with me and I just shook my head at his response.

“You are a strange hero indeed.” I said and pulled out my cloak.

“What is that Sheik?” He asked as he looked at me curiously.

“I am a wanted man.” I said. “There are many people after the life of the Sheikah, mine being one of them.”

“B-But I’ll protect you!” The hero protested.

“With what?” I said with a mocking tone. “Unless that song of yours works against living things?”

But I was greeted with a pout and I was almost thrown back at the reaction.

I forgot that this man was still just a kid.

“I’ll do better next time Sheik? Believe in me?”

Strange Hero indeed… I thought as I put on the cloak and pulled up my hood.

“I have one for you too.” I said while glancing at him. “You’re a wanted man too.” _Just not by the same people who want me._ I thought with amusement.

“No. If I have enemies, I’ll face them up front.” He said with determination and I shook my head before tossing the cloak towards him.

“While that sentence is quite brave, it’s also rather stupid. Are you going to risk your life for mere pride?” I really needed to work on being friendly… perhaps a quick study of the people of Kakariko Village would help me.

“It’s not pride.” Link said seriously and tossed the cloak back at me. “I want to prove to the people that I _do_ exist. I want to prove to them that hope still exists, and if I have to risk my life for the sages, why should I not risk my life for the people?”

Once again did that idea ring through my head again: The hero was unexpectedly wise.

I would have to get used to these unprompted ideas, I would have to get used to the hero’s mood swings, I would have to get used to a lot of things when I was in his company. I let out a soft sigh.

“You do have a point.” I said and caught the cloak before putting it back into my pack. Well I suppose if a bandit attempted to kill the hero, and by fluke managed to kill him it wasn’t too much in harm’s way. The only trouble was if they tried to attack me prior to attacking the hero. I was not about to reveal who I was so I would most likely be required so kill them. Ah, I suppose, looking at it now that wouldn’t be a problem either. Puts more trust in me from Link’s perspective anyway. Saving the hero’s hide from a potential killer.

While my mind ran off in the direction of those morbid thoughts, Link finally was able to look around the seven-year-older Hyrule, and how Ganondorf has corrupted it. His expression seemed almost sad, almost guilty. At that I grinned, thankful my cowl hiding my expression, but I soon schooled it. "This is only a prequel of the extent of what Ganondorf has done." I explained, and when Link looked in my direction, he understood.

Then he glanced over to Lon Lon Ranch, and I stood very still. "I hope Malon is alright..." He took a step closer.

Immediately I reached out. "Hero, did I not say to follow me? We must go to Kakariko Village. Or shall you risk Hyrule over a simple farm girl? Do you not think the land has waited long enough?" Although I didn't really care if he dilly dallied without a care, what concerned me was that Malon would recognize me. I was the one who authorized the attack, I was the one who lead it, and I was the one who threatened her life if Talon did not leave. Not that I had any qualms, but if Link found out who I was before I could put to use this independence of his, it will have all been for naught.

Link turned and gave me a hard look. "And what type of hero abandons one for the sake of many!"

I returned the gaze. "A smart one. Lives are lost in war, Hero. You need to understand that... And what if you save her, but lose a life of one of the sages in the process? What then? The world shall be doomed, under the rule of the Dark King."

Link winced. "...I'm going there, once we head to the Lost Woods. It won't take long. Besides, did you not say Saria was waiting for me?" That hard look reappeared. "Now shall you lead the way Sheik?"

I let go of his shoulder and glanced over to the village. "Very well."

Perhaps I should have let him to his whims, for I supported his cause for defeat. Although what would that do for my charade then? I restrained a sigh. I was not accustomed to dealing with people.

We travelled in silence - the hero and his mysterious companion. I managed to stay out of conversation, although Link talked quite often. I would sometimes tug his arm, to reinforce that charade, for certainly if I did not want him distracted by Lon Lon Ranch I did not want him distracted by conversation. Of course that hard look returned every time and by the time we reached the graveyard it was nightfall. "You must now figure out what to do next, Hero." I said before I jumped up onto a ledge on the rock walls, watching him from below and ensuring that Impa did not appear. I could not have my estranged aunt ruining my last seven years of waiting.

There was a forlorn expression on Link’s face, and I could feel that grin reappearing. A graveyard. Even during the day, the poes lingered. I heard one laugh and charge at the hero. Oh, watching him find Dampe’s grave will be quite amusing. A pity I couldn’t watch him run around in the grave. Surely it would be filled with redeads and other undead creatures. That terror on his face was so very priceless.

It was perhaps half way through the night until Link had returned from the graveyard, obviously searching for me. Upon deeming it safe for me to descend I did. He looked tired and exhausted, but oddly refreshed at the same time. He was panting, but smiling as if he just had a day’s rest. I really don’t know how to describe it.

“Sheik!” He beamed when he saw me, although I quickly placed my hand onto his mouth, the other raising a finger against my lip in a shushing motion.

“Did I not say I am a wanted man Hero?” I hissed at him.

“B-But… these people are all afraid of _him._ ” He whimpered quietly.

I sighed and stepped back. “Have I not voiced caution before? Ganondorf has spies everywhere. He could very well have them in this very village, disguised as a mere aide, a boy, a wife, a friend. You do not know who to trust.” Once again did my charade and desires come in conflict. But I could not risk becoming known. Besides, Ganondorf will soon know that the hero has emerged, if he has not already. I have had not a chance as of yet to alert him, but perhaps once this hero spends his time at the ranch will I be able to talk with him.

Link fell silent and in order to break it, I raised a question that was beginning to pester at me.

“Do tell me Hero, why do you seem out of breath, yet so refreshed at the same time.”

“Oh!” He immediately picked up. “Well I had to run a race with Dante, the old grave keeper, to get this thing!” He held up his new tool proudly. “I failed a lot of times, but I was sent back to the beginning. I hate that fire. Anyway, afterwards I found…” He rubbed his head as if uncertain on how to continue. “A stone that works as a potion I guess. Anyway, it recovered much of my strength!”

I sighed and glanced up. Alright, so he exhausted himself due to lack of stamina and took the equivalent of a potion, as well as acquiring his hookshot. “Well, as rejuvenated as you are, you should probably get some rest.” And not to mention, I wouldn’t mind finding a bed to sleep on for once. The floor of the Temple of Time isn’t all that comfortable.

Navi peeked out from under Link’s hat. “I agree with Sh—him. Your hat doesn’t exactly stay still when you run Link.” She mumbled sleepily.

So we all headed to the inn, and when I glanced back, I thought I saw a flash of red. I shrugged it off. It could have been a poe. Impa wouldn’t have let me walk beside her hero so easily.


End file.
